A Fang in the works
by scott.forster.353
Summary: First couple of chapters in a True Blood/Star Trek crossover. Incorporates Next Generation/DS9 and Voyager characters. First two chapters are complete... What happens when 400 year old vampire women are let loose on the unsuspecting enemies of the Federation? Only Section 31 knows...


How long had it been she wondered. She remembered the order to have herself sealed in the coffin along with all surviving vampires. It felt like just yesterday. The Authority...Bill...Eric...Through the coffin, she heard a commotion, power tools? Voices? Was it Bill? Or worse? Russell Edginton. She forced herself to be silent...They were getting closer, she could hear voices and the pulse of...something, like a cell phone...

Each footstep echoed in the coffin room under Bill's mansion. The smooth granite and stone walls were designed to withstand nuclear war and sunlight. She heard languages she could not identify. They did not sound Spanish, Creole or French...What was going on?

"Over here" called Geordi LaForge, former engineer on the Enterprise, he was assisting a Federation archeological team excavate the remains of an old Louisiana town...Bon Temps. On the team were Commander Data, a Bolian and two Vulcans. " I count six of these coffins, Data, but what are they doing in this room? Was it a mausoleum? Or something more?"

Data tilted his head slightly and took a reading with his tricorder " I am getting faint life signs in three of the coffins." Data thought of Captain Picard and how he would love to be on this mission. An old American town lost for almost 410 years. " The other ones appear to be empty."

Geordi could not believe it " LIFE SIGNS?" he shouted. "But how, after 400 years" he scanned the coffin with his cybernetic eyes, he could see they were not hermetically sealed as is the standard procedure. He approached the center one to take a closer look.

My God, she thought, one is getting closer, if she was going to be murdered by Russell Edginton's goons, she would not go down without a fight. She heard him speak...English? She could hear two male voices...Oh God, she remembered Russell Edginton's goon squads...Humans heavily armed with wooden/silver bullets... She had to do something.

Geordi and Data slowly approached the coffin. " Data, would you do the honors?" "By all means Geordi" The android said. He reached to remove the coffin lid when she sprang. In one blur she was out and over in the corner.

"Geordi! Watch out!" Data yelled to his friend. Data, what the?" Geordi blurted. before he could do anything, she sprinted toward the android. The two Vulcans had their phasers trained on the strange red-haired girl. "Stop" Data said, "we mean you no harm!" She tried to bite him, but he was too fast for her. He grabbed her by the waist and sat her gently but firmly on the floor. She was trembling and crying...blood?

"Like hell you don't" She said in a heavily accented voice. " I won't let you take me to the Authority." She was beautiful and young, long red hair porcelain skin and red lips. Like a porcelain doll Geordi thought to himself.

Geordi had a puzzled look on his face. " Authority?" he asked. "We are not from the Authority, we represent the United Federation of Planets." I am Geordi LaForge, and this is Commander Data.

"Data?" she asked through her bloody tears. She looked closer at his pale yellowish skin and golden eyes. " Are...are you a supe?"

" I am a Soong-type android" Data replied" I am an artificial life form" he continued.

"Artificial? You're not Vampire?" she asked, slowly standing up.

"Vampire?" Geordi asked" Like Dracula?"

Finally standing up, she looked around the room. She saw the two strange looking men at the entrance, pointed ears? Finally she took notice of the strange looking woman taking readings with a hand held device. My God she thought, monsters? Blue monsters? And elves? She could smell their blood, Data smelled of motor oil and plastic, Geordi smelled human but the other two men...copper? Was their blood copper based? And the blue female...  
She took notice of the uniforms they were wearing. They could not be Authority, the weapons were defensive and much too advanced to be 21st century. How long had it been? Why were they not afraid of a young woman bolting out of a coffin? She needed answers...


End file.
